The Surprise
by Pammy-Nosepoke
Summary: "Come here, I want to show you something." "What do you want to show me?" "I can't tell you. Hurry, and get dressed. We have to hurry." Rated T for slight suggestiveness, I guess.


_**I don't own AC, although I really wish I did. **__**L**__** Anyway, this story was written basically because I can't find a cute little love story for Kadar. Kadar doesn't have many stories in the first place, actually. The younger Al-Sayf needs some love, too, people! :D So this is my story for the other little Kadar fans out there, somewhere. Enjoy!**_

"Zahirah," Kadar said from the window, "come here. I want to show you something." He dangled from the window sill, his head and hands just visible.

The other novice, dressed in her thin sleeping dress, giggled and went to her window. "Kadar, what are you doing here this late? Surely Malik thinks you to be in bed?" She placed a light kiss on his lips, her long dark hair tickling his nose. He stared at her when she pulled back, her amber eyes glowing. His love was so beautiful.

"Come, habibti. I wish to show you something." He smiled his most innocent smile for her. She smiled in return. His heart fluttered.

"You said so before. What do want to show me?" She dropped to her knees and crossed her arms on the sill, resting her chin on her arms. Her face was even with Kadar's, and he had to remind himself that he wasn't here for kisses alone.

"I can't tell you. Hurry, get dressed. My arms are tired, and we have to hurry if Al Mualim and Malik are to remain unaware." With that, Kadar dropped from Zahirah's window, landing silently on the ground. He stared up at the night sky, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Butterflies danced in his abdomen, and his cheeks burned with color.

The night had a slight chill, but Kadar was warm all over. Zahirah always had that effect on him. She was beautiful. She had bright, clear amber eyes and long, silky, raven hair. She was slight and possessed the kind of figure that many girls her age would envy. But it was more than that to Kadar. She was funny and kind and intelligent and giving and loving and she had the softest lips…

Kadar stopped his thoughts there. He certainly didn't want Zahirah to find him in the middle of another daydream.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Zahirah dropped down beside Kadar, making almost no noise. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and a smile graced her lips. Her shiny hair was put in a bun, a slight disappointment to the young man.

"Kadar, you're staring," she giggled. Kadar looked away, his face burning.

"Oh."

Zahirah placed a hand on his face and turned it to face her own. He received only a firm look before she kissed his lips, much less chaste than before. Kadar kissed back eagerly, and finally they broke away to breathe. Kadar put his hands on Zahirah's waist, and her hands linked together behind his neck.

"I thought we had to hurry," she whispered, her lips smiling slyly. He groaned internally and nodded.

"It's true; we do need to hurry. We might miss it." He took her hands in his and kissed them softly; then he ran up the nearest wall, pulling himself onto the roof. A few seconds later, his love joined him. She smiled, and Kadar was off again, racing over the rooftops.

Kadar lead them over the buildings of Masyaf, towards the highest hill in the entire Assassin's fortress. He knew when Zahirah realized their destination, because she moved to run with him instead of behind him. They climbed the hill together, walking hand in hand. Finally they collapsed at the peak, breathing heavily.

"Well," panted Zahirah after a few minutes, "we're here. What did you want to show me?"

"You'll see in a moment," Kadar answered, admiring her flushed face and the way her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Her lips were formed into a loose half-smile.

"Kadar, you're staring," she said with amusement. Kadar opened his mouth to reply and was cut off by her gasp of wonder. His eyes followed her gaze, and he saw that his surprise had arrived.

Shooting stars lit across the sky, one or two at first, but gradually increasing in frequency. Their bright, glowing trails left after-images on his vision.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her clear amber eyes wide in wonder. Kadar reached over and intertwined their fingers, their hands laying on the cool earth.

"They remind me of you," he said quietly. She glanced at him and wiggled closer, laying her head on his chest.

"How so?" Her voice was just above a whisper. He took his hand from hers and placed it on her waist. His other hand went behind his head.

"Your name," he answered. "Zahirah. Shining and luminous, absolutely. Even these stars don't rival you." Zahirah turned to face Kadar, propping herself up on her elbows on his chest.

"Really?" she asked plaintively, her amber eyes glowing. A light blush darkened her cheeks, and he couldn't look away from her beautiful face.

"Yes, really. Always." Kadar smiled, and Zahirah smiled back, her teeth brilliantly white against her perfect, tan skin. His heart adopted an erratic rhythm and the butterflies started in his abdomen again. He met her halfway as she moved to kiss him, and this was nowhere near a chaste kiss. Their lips moved against each other's, and their breathing was soon erratic and Kadar's heart was racing in his chest. One hand held possessively to Zahirah's backside while his other found it's way to her bun. He quickly undid it, and her raven hair spilled over her shoulders and around their faces, and she giggled breathlessly against his lips. Kadar held her to his chest and rolled them over so that she laid on her back and he hovered over her. Their lips broke apart, and their faces remained centimeters apart.

"I love you, habibi," she said quietly, her voice shaky.

"As I love you, habibti," he returned, his own voice breathless. Their lips met again, and Kadar fingered the hem of Zahirah's shirt.

When Kadar slipped into his room in the early hours of the morning, he carried with him the memories of his night on the hill with his first love, under the burning streaks of the falling stars that were nowhere near as beautiful as his shining and luminous Zahirah.

****Habibi/ habibti - My beloved (masculine/feminine)**

****Hope you enjoyed, guys! R&R, please. :D****


End file.
